Stone walls hold dark secrets
by ammstar11
Summary: The Gods had abandoned us, that was all we know. Their voices quieted, the temples left empty, and the mortal children of those Gods had to fend for themselves. Demigods, those mortal children, were hunted by the enemies of the Gods and the mortals could do nothing against them. But still demigods managed to survive and find shelter. But not all were so lucky.


Stone walls hold dark secrets

Hunchback of Noter-Dame AU

One sided Percico leads to Percabeth.

Nico can see ghosts and is kept locked away, everyone has links to the gods in this but it's different from the Percy Jackson universe, instead of gypsy's they are demigods and the city is run by the titans. Nico doesn't know that he's a demigod.

Percy and the others are being hunted and Nico hides Percy away to keep him safe.

Annabeth has been raised to believe that she is fully mortal and is one of those who is put in charge of tracking down demigods but doesn't know what happens to them Luke is Annabeth's superior officer and knows that she is a demigod but keeps it from her. When she finds out the truth she joins forces with the resistance to help save the demigods she is charged with tracking down.

Percy is caught after Annabeth makes a mistake and it's up to her and Nico to save Percy.

Chapter 1 Abandoned by the gods

Green smoke floated around the space like a mist that never dissipated, there was no flame that caused it but it was ever present within the dark stone temple, lacing its way through the columns and around statues of the God Apollo.

 _The Gods had abandoned us, that was all we know. Their voices quieted, the temples left empty, and the mortal children of those Gods had to fend for themselves. Demigods, those mortal children, were hunted by the enemies of the Gods and the mortals could do nothing against them. But still demigods managed to survive and find shelter. But not all were so lucky._

The raspy voice that filled the room was one of the only inhabitants of the temple, the others were the boy the voice was speaking to and the haggard woman whom spent much of her time wandering around the temple singing to herself or talking to someone not there.

Next to no one came here, only the son of the woman would stop by briefly from time to time but he never stayed long. He'd check on things and leave once more.

No one else dared step foot into the temples with the monsters lurking around. No one dared go near the temples that the gods themselves had abandoned.

The haunting words floating through the air were very familiar; he'd heard the story before. Nico couldn't fight the past as it came back to him in fractured pieces of a time when there was another by his side, someone who had taken care of him and kept him safe. But safe from what he never knew, he just knew that he was alone and anytime he tried to think back to before he came to live in the abandoned temple he was overcome by a grief so strong he could feel it down to his soul.

Now this was the only place he could be safe, the only place where he wouldn't have to lose anyone else.

…

"The gods have abandoned us." Bianca said dejectedly.

She had said that over and over as they hid and looked for someplace safe. They had spent so long on their own and on the run, never knowing when or if they would ever be safe. Just the two of them but as far as he was concerned that was all that they would need, just each other.

"Bianca we are going to find someplace safe, right?" Nico asked, his innocent young eyes shown with the kind of quiet faith that said he believed that she would be able to get them to safety, she was his big strong sister after all. But Bianca didn't share his faith; she knew that there was very little hope that either of them would survive the monsters.

"You should get some sleep now." She said as she pulled his jacket closed and did it up so that he wouldn't be cold. "We only have a little time before we have to get moving again."

Nico snuggled up closer to his sister to keep warm and drifted off to sleep while Bianca stayed awake to keep an eye out for danger.

…

Bianca woke Nico so that they could get moving, they couldn't linger in one place for too long or else what was chasing them would catch them. As they walked she kept a strong grip on Nico's hand to reassure them both and to make sure that he didn't fall behind.

Nico was happy to hold onto his sister and did his best to keep up so that she wouldn't have to worry too much about him; he also wanted to do his best to keep her safe.

They finally reached the city and could see the temples on the hill but they didn't have time to feel relieved because in the distance they could hear the sounds of monsters getting closer.

Bianca broke into a run while lifting Nico onto her back so that she didn't have to drag him along behind her, they couldn't risk one of them tripping while running holding hands.

Bianca sent out prayer after prayer to the gods hoping that someone out there would hear and possibly help them; they were so close to the temples now so just maybe one of them would hear her.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case.

Before they could get very far on the hill another group of monsters jumped out at them causing the two of them to fall and one of the monsters grabbed Nico and tried to drag him away but Bianca pulled out the knife she carried, their only form of protection, and stabbed the monster thus turning it into golden dust that rained down on them and she rushed over to where Nico was laying.

When she turned him over she saw that he had hit his head and was bleeding from a terrible gash on his brow, he seemed really dazed but they still had to get away, so she scooped him up in her arms and headed towards the nearest temple as she dodged the rest of the monsters.

Once inside she found someplace safe to lay Nico down so that he could rest while she did her best to treat him. She was thankful that the monsters could not follow them within the temple itself but others could so she had to work quickly and find a safe place for them both.

"Please be okay, please be okay!" Bianca could feel the tears as they burned in her throat but he couldn't cry right now, she needed to hurry and make sure that the temple was secured so that no one could get them here. "I have to make sure nothing can get in, I'll be back." though she doubted her own words and knew that Nico likely couldn't hear her she still felt the need to voice the thoughts she herself couldn't believe.

She looked around for anything that could help her defend the temple and her eyes landed on an alcove that held a variety of weapons, she couldn't let anything get too close so she couldn't pick something like a new knife or a sword, what she needed was a range weapon. Finally she found a bow with a quiver of arrows though they would quickly run out they were her only choice right now.

She grabbed her new weapons and made her way to the door. She tried to take up a defensive position but with the stone pillars outside it would be so easy for attackers to hide and her only cover would be to duck back into the temple thus making it impossible for her to shoot.

"Why did the gods abandon us?" she whispered as the first tear finally made its way down her face.

 **Okay so this has been sitting on my flashdrive for so damn long and I'm finally getting around to posting it.**

 **Sadness ahead so prepare yourselves...**

 **Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
